<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Rage Rey by Blueyedgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639698">Road Rage Rey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl'>Blueyedgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fic [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Rage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#Reyloween2020 Prompt Vampires<br/>@reylo_prompts Rey offers her shy new classmate a ride home.  She seems like sweet wholesome girl.  Ben accepts eagerly.  A violent red head cuts her off in traffic and Wild Rey appears.  Ben is shocked at the violence of his arousal.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fic [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), Reyloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road Rage Rey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy spooky season!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was the first day of night classes and Ben didn’t know anyone he was in class with.  He had walked from his apartment to get here, enjoying the setting autumn sun as he made his way to the 7 o’clock class.</p><p>He ended up sitting behind a girl who was encased in an absurdly large hoodie and sunglasses.  He wondered about her as he watched her periodically through class.  During an icebreaker at the professor’s insistence he had learned that her name was Rey.  He thought to himself that he had a welcome distraction during class.  Despite the still comfortable temperatures and the thick sweatshirt she wore her hand was still cool to the touch when his hand gripped hers in a handshake. </p><p>When class was over it was nearly 10 o’clock and the autumn warmth had been exchanged for cool autumn rain.  He cursed himself for his stubborn unwillingness to check a weather report and prepared for the long and wet walk home.</p><p>“Would you like a ride?”  He heard Rey's soft voice ask him as she came out of the building.</p><p>Relieved he nodded and smiled.  “Please.”  He said.  “You’re a life saver.”</p><p>Rey flashed him beaming grin and nodded towards where she had parked. </p><p>She had parked a bit far from the doors and under a large tree at the end of the lot.  They hurried through the rain and he watched as she jogged through the drops and laughed merrily as she splashed through puddles.  He couldn’t help but find her smile and her joy a bit contagious.  He already liked her and that didn't happen often.</p><p>They made it inside her car and she instantly turned the heat on full blast. </p><p>“So, Ben.  Where to?”  He gave her directions to his apartment a mile away.</p><p>“You walked all of that?”  </p><p>“What?”  He shrugged.  “It was nice when I left.”</p><p>“Not afraid of creatures of the night then?”  She asked smiling amusedly with a quirked brow.</p><p>He huffed a laugh, feeling his ears burn.</p><p>“I’m not a child.”  He told her with a shrug as he shoved away some of the thoughts and memories that her question brought him.</p><p>She snorted a laugh and drew her bottom lip between her teeth, and he found himself imagining what it would be like if he had it between his own.  He pushed that thought away too and cleared his throat. </p><p>Rey pulled out of her stall and drove through the series of parking lots and campus roads before she pulled onto the main street that went through town.  They made small talk as they drove, the campus radio station playing punk music on her car stereo.</p><p>When she went to pull onto the main street, she was cut off by some jackass in an Audi. Ben recognized the car and wasn't surprised by the owner's lack of interest in obeying traffic rules. </p><p>“This motherfucker.”  She said tailgating the car and swerving and honking to get the driver’s attention.</p><p>The other car pulled over and stopped and Rey pulled up behind it and got out of the car.  The the redhead that got out of the Audi was easily a foot taller than Rey and Ben quickly got out of the car to assist her.  He knew Hux wasn't above hitting a woman.</p><p>“Who the fuck do you think you are?”  Rey shouted as the man sneered at her.</p><p>“Shut up, you little bitch."  Hux spat.  "You look like a drowned rat.”  It was then Rey threw her to-go cup at the man and he was coated with whatever red drink Rey had in her Kwik Trip big gulp.</p><p>Ben was ready to step in to fight, to defend Rey but she was really quite ready to do this on her own.  He watched as she lunged at Hux who got back into his Audi and sped off into the night.  Ben had thought she was cute in class, but watching her in this feral, angry state made his cock throb.  He didn't know watching her act like that could be such a turn on.</p><p>She turned to him and he realized her eyes were dark and fathomless pools and her teeth were more pointed than he recalled them being when she had smiled at him earlier. </p><p>She tilted up and her nostrils flared, and she tilted her head at him in question.</p><p>“You’re place or mine Ben?” Rey said, like she knew he wouldn’t deny her.</p><p>“My roommates are home.” Ben choked out, almost dizzy from the shift of emotions.</p><p>“Mine it is then.  Get in the car.”  Ben didn’t hesitate and got into the passenger seat, they were both soaked to the bone.  The moisture fogged the glass and Ben found an old shirt in the back to wipe the fog from the windshield. </p><p>Rey drove a little more recklessly than she had when leaving campus and it wasn’t long before he realized that they were at her place and that she only lived on the other side of his block.</p><p>“Small world.”  Ben told her, grabbing both of their bags out of the back seat as he followed her into the building.  She led him down to a basement apartment and when she opened the door, he was surprised to see that the place was cheerier than he had anticipated.</p><p>There were plants everywhere and colorful paintings adorned the walls. </p><p>He put their bags down on the linoleum before toeing off his wet sneakers.  He turned to find Rey in front of him, as if waiting for him to be ready for her. </p><p>Her pupils were still alarmingly wide, and her teeth still looked sharp.  Despite her alarming appearance he still felt drawn to her.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her, and she almost seemed surprised by the touch.  They stripped each other eagerly, their clothes falling wet and heavy on the kitchen floor.  Normally Ben would worry about damaging something, but Rey seemed unbothered by the wet mess of fabric that pooled at their feet.</p><p>Soon he had her hoisted against him her legs wrapped around his waist as he maneuvered them to the bed that was in the middle of the room.  Only then did he realize it was one of those economy apartments where only the bathroom was separated from the rest of the living space. </p><p>She cupped his face and writhed against his erection that was trapped between them.  It had been a steady presence since her show of anger in the street.  </p><p>He felt her bury her face in his neck as he settled over her and was surprised by her strength when she flipped him over on to his back to start writhing above him.  Her hands moved over his torso, her nails lightly trailing over his skin. </p><p>He felt teeth graze his neck and he had one hand cupping her ass in encouragement while the other squeezed her breast and rolled her nipple.  This elicited a whine from her which he eagerly responded to by bucking against her.  His cock sliding through dampening folds.</p><p>He could feel slickness between them and moved his hand down to circle her clit with his fingers.  She was still cool to the touch but he brushed it off figuring she was chilled from the rain.  She was sopping wet though and he couldn’t help but dip his fingers through her folds and press them into her entrance, scissoring her open.  He curled them forward and found the spongy area he was searching for.  She gasped above him, her teeth grazing his neck again as she bore down on his hand. </p><p>“So, wet.  Fuck Rey you’re so perfect.” He gasped, reveling in the idea that he could make her feel so good.</p><p>It wasn’t long and she was shuddering and shaking above him.  He removed his fingers from her before rolling them so he was over her.  He sucked her arousal off of his fingers before spreading her thighs.  He took in the sight of her wet folds and the smattering of hair on her mound. </p><p>“Condom?”  Ben asked, eager to sink into her.  She pointed to a drawer next to the bed with a languid motion and a blissed-out look on her face.</p><p>He opened the drawer and found the usual assortment of bedside goods of condoms, sex toys, and lube.  His cock twitched at the idea of coming back to do this again.</p><p>He tore a condom off a roll and opened the packaging, rolling it down his length before kneeling between her still open legs and lining himself up.</p><p>He looked at her making sure this was still what she wanted, and her sharp teeth were sinking into her lower lip.  He sunk into her, and he sighed once he was enveloped in slick tightness.   He noted a difference in temperature but not enough to cause alarm before leaning down to meet her mouth with his, sucking and nibbling on her lower lip.</p><p>He curled down over her, his mouth trailing down the column of her neck.  He did his best to lap and suck at her tits as they bounced up and down with his thrusts.  Her fingers slid through his hair and she pulled hard. </p><p>“Fuck Ben.”  She said, seemingly coming back to herself.   “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?  Making me feel so good.  But you like the dark side, too.  You like the power I showed when I got angry.”  He hummed and nodded as he sucked on her tit.  His hand reaching down between them to circle her clit.  He felt himself getting close and wanted her to come again. </p><p>He realized that he would be willing to do anything she wanted.  He’d be happy to be her little pet.</p><p>“Fuck, Ben.  Harder.”  She panted and he eagerly complied.  He sat back on his heels to watch her writhe in pleasure. </p><p>She cupped her tits with her hands and pinched her nipples and the ensuing orgasm that took her washed him away too.  He fell forward grinding against her to wring out every last bit of pleasure to be had. </p><p>When he softened and slipped from her, he pulled off the condom and tied it off before throwing it in the trash.  He crawled back into bed with her, helping her adjust to lay on the pillows and covered them with he blanket.</p><p>She rolled so she was laying half on top of him, cupping his cheek and kissing his mouth.</p><p>“So, what are you anyway?  Demon? Vampire?”  He asked returning her kisses and letting his hand trail up and down her spine.</p><p>She looked at him surprised.  When he had been aroused by her display earlier she didn’t think he’d known that she was something other than human.  She thought he was just a human who watched too much dungeon porn.</p><p>“Vampire.”  She answered him.  “You don’t seem shocked.”  She said, a bit confused.</p><p>“Oh.  I’m a werewolf… so… It’s not really an issue for me.”  A grin that could have lit up the darkest night crossed her face and she dipped forward to kiss him eagerly. </p><p>Kylo got to use some of the items in the drawer before the night was through.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>